


Changing

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Changing

第一章  
“你以为离开奥斯本庇护的你算是什么？”  
“你将会从掌控者变为被他人肆意操纵而不得反抗的玩偶。”  
“收起你这套说辞，我想要做我想做的事。”  
“我且等着，等着你伤痕累累回来，哈利，我的儿子！”

自从与父亲闹翻拒绝接手公司事务，转而追寻自己喜欢的事业之后，被迫拿着几身衣服塞到小皮箱里，负气从家中走出，彼时的他带着被冻结的银行卡和少的可怜的现金与多到如果换钱可以引起通货膨胀的自尊心和对自己想法的执着，孤零零站在街头，看着人来人往皆行色匆匆，只有他停驻在那，思考接下来要做的第一步，找个落脚之地。

看着自己一张张被刷出无法使用，站在富丽堂皇镀上浅金色光芒大酒店的大厅前台，哈利羞红着脸，拧着眉，拿出皮夹里为数不多的现金，订了有史以来最为简易的房间，拿到房卡之后拖着小皮箱，婉拒了侍应生的服务，走向左拐的电梯间，按下所订房楼层，盘算着晚上好好休息将晚饭pass，早上醒来自然会有免费的自助早餐，想到这哈利忽然觉得无比悲哀，万万没想到现实的迫害效果如此显著，哈利觉得痛心疾首！

对于表演事业的热爱是从母亲身上得来的，母亲原本是一名舞台剧演员，舞台上曾经有过她鲜活而生动的剪影，在老相册中哈利曾经翻出过那在舞台上风姿尽显端庄优雅，复古华裙在她身上将她五官上的古典美展现的淋漓尽致，哈利六岁时，曾经坐在最前排看过母亲的表演，优美的姿态和动听的嗓音让哈利忍不住想要告诉所有人那是他的母亲，他曾经美丽容光焕发的母亲，最后在依旧应该存在的花期中枯萎，褪色在布满消毒水气息和白色调病房中，生气全无。

或许是受母亲的影响，哈利对表演有着不一样的追求与想法，在舞台上完美的表达是梳妆室内对着明晃晃镜子几次三番或嗔或怒或喜或悲流转于眉间的练习也是每次闲暇时光中对着印着黑字白纸剧本小心地琢磨，不太偏爱于舞台剧上那幕布背景固定的局限，哈利反而对在镜头上流畅而生动地方式表达自己，在不同变换的景色下被不同的场景熏陶，那些零碎的演绎镜头最后被剪辑成连贯而完整的片段呈现在屏幕上。展现给观众自己对角色的理解与诠释，每一部作品像是一本自己专项出版的字典，发行后让读者阅读自己对某项专有名词的注释。

于哈利而言，这是一项值得自己追求的事业，而对于父亲诺曼而言拒绝对金融专业的深造，投向娱乐圈的想法过于幼稚与可笑，自妻子死后对哈利闻之甚少的诺曼。第一次以极度强硬的态度拒绝哈利的想法，而性格过于倔强的二人无人肯让一步使得最后局面谈崩，哈利死拽着一口气，生要给父亲看看自己的想法并不是不切实际一时兴起纸糊的玩具，一下就会被否定所戳破，他甚至将自己的姓氏改为母亲未婚嫁前时的last name，然而尽管有着足够的倔强却依旧躲不过无奈现实的重击。

哈利凭借自己出众的外貌，很快就与一家公司签下协议，作为一个新入行的小演员，他被公司给的资源算不上多好却也胜在有一些，他的经纪人凯伦范宁有着十几个要带的演员，每次只是在他面前匆匆交代一些事务之后，就离开了，哈利只能参见一个又一个的试镜接连不断，拿着微薄的兼职工资住在合租公寓里，每次留下自己联系方式，期待着选角导演的来电唤醒他沉默的手机，却收效甚微，为了维持自己的日常生计，哈利不得已还变卖了自己身上仅带着的一些奢侈物，最后终于接到一些过眼既去的小角色，哈利认真而踏实地过着自己小日子。

直到一场选角后，他被扎入镇定剂瘫软下来，全身只裹着一身浴袍丢到酒店房间中，可笑的是那套间还是他以前经常订的款式，双眼无神望着天花板，身上甜橙般的香气若隐若现，灯光开得暧昧，他像是一份待拆封的礼物等待着接收他的主人出现，最后伴随着门锁被打开而后关上的声音，镇静剂让哈利的听觉变得迟缓，那人的脚步声微不可闻，当立定到他面前时，他绵长的呼吸像是在隐忍着什么，哈利只是慢悠悠地偏过头，看见那张带着几分熟悉却又忘掉在哪见过的脸然后它又随即模糊起来，灰蓝色美目中是挣扎和羞耻，他试图张口，却发出甜腻的呻吟。

圈中有些人尽皆知的规则，不像那浮于娱乐圈池水之上歌颂的宛如恬静绽放睡莲般的真善美，还有沉于池底乌黑的泥垢，趋于权势与金钱，这是所有想要攀上高峰者必要的经历，哈利遇见过，避开过，万万没想到还是栽到了其上，他不屈服于此，可是别人却未必不会，他瘫软下去之前凯伦的脸，尤为清楚，还有那句“哈利，不要怪我，这没什么大不了的！”

面前的男人带着几分愠气，不知道从哪受了气，哈利竟然还存着闲心思想着这些，面前那带着冷冽的松木气息的alpha，可不像他那双棕色大眼睛一样和善，更何况那双眼睛在其粗厚的手掌自他脸颊向下点到胸口裸露位置时染上的点点星火，就算不用大脑思考，哈利也知道那是什么的体现。

他的手到了腰腹处浴袍系带地方，果真就像是拆礼物一样，手指在结口扯动，绑带散开，男人手掌将浴袍剥开，哈利整个人赤裸地展示在他面前。

配合着男人的动作，哈利发出一阵阵撩人的呻吟，像是用羽毛轻轻在心口撩动，让人心痒不已，哈利想要请求男人停下手中的动作，却只能发出助兴的娇喘，讨好地想要接受对方的触碰，身体的配合与双眼中对那不受控制举动的羞赧形成巨大反差，像是一个矛盾体。

男人收回手，右手松动领结，将领带解开，像是解脱了什么，将领带轻悠悠地丢在哈利枕边，里面的白衬衫将最上面的几个扣子解开，露出胸口一大片蜜色肌肤，床头柜上放着被冰镇的香槟，男人打开，在泡沫溢出变慢后倒入准备好的高脚杯，饮下一口而后跨坐在哈利身上，就着他半张半合的嘴唇，带着香槟的甜意在下意识吞咽下酒后，唇齿之间被男人的舌头扫荡，带着疯狂的掠夺感，像是要把刚刚哺到他口中的酒吸回，像个小气鬼！最为惆怅地是他的舌尖在与其交缠时，被不知怎么咬出血，咸味在口腔中散开。

然后那个男人不要脸地将高脚杯中的液体摇晃着一点点倒在哈利胸口，洒下向下在似乎满意之后，俯身就着酒吮吸他胸口的肌肤，哈利觉得浑身燥热不已，扭动着身体想要将散在身下的浴袍蹭开。

男人对于哈利的主动，扬唇一笑，“你真热。”，那是男人第一次发出声音，然后他就手抽入冰桶中拿出一小块碎冰，含在嘴中，冰块半露在唇边，贴着哈利的肌肤划过，带来的凉意让哈利觉得快感十足，最后男人将冰块衔在哈利乳首出，敏感的乳珠被冰块带出无与伦比的刺激感，哈利的呻吟变得急促起来，男人将冰块移开放在哈利胸口处，粗糙的舌尖舔过哈利的乳珠，而后含住，刚刚被冰的地方，忽然被温热的口腔含住，像是冰火两重天，男人并不温柔，粉红的乳头被他用力地吮吸泛起血色变得嫣红，随后向下在哈利的大腿内侧啃食，身上的衣服早就不知何时散落到地上，迅速地脱衣速度，是保证性爱节奏不受阻的最基本要求，潜规则他的对象这点倒是做得好，哈利嘲讽道。  
身下的小家伙早就在男人的撩拨之下抬头，后穴也在流出液体润滑着通道为接下来的事情做准备，身体积极的让哈利觉得好笑，要是对方是个阳痿男，他身体各机能的积极准备不就白费了吗？后穴在液体的流出下，有些搔痒难耐，那种感觉莫名其妙被放大，尤其是他身体本来就敏感的可以，在男人舌尖舔过他的耻毛然后含住他勃起的阴茎时，那射出的液体让哈利觉得丢脸之极，他什么也反抗不了，绝望多余的可以。

很快对方就证明了自己的实力，粗长滚烫的阴茎毫不客气地冲进他的后穴，哈利的身体顺应着被分开的屈支的双腿夹住靠在男人腰侧，后穴也下意识卡着异物收缩起来，男人还是毫不客气地前驱直往，粗长的阴茎在他生涩紧致的甬道里肆意妄为，一次次抽出然后再挺入，每一次在助跑一样的冲刺下，越插越深，耳边响着男人粗重的喘息，哈利双眼朦胧，觉得括约肌被摩擦的疼，反复无聊的活塞运动因为男人坚持不懈的鼓弄且不射精的状况下显得无比漫长，或许是为了照顾哈利泪眼婆娑对这项运动产生的无聊感，男人将哈利翻了个身，双臂搂住他的腰身，哈利只能被驱使着弓着腰，男人撩起浴袍手掌在哈利臀部重拍了一下，可能又是感觉手感不错对着那两团揉捏了几下，随后继续将自己的阴茎塞入哈利的股缝间，穿插，哈利可以感受到对方囊袋撞击到股间的感觉，还觉得腰有些疼。

后入式的冲击让哈利觉得自己要被捅坏了，男人双臂将哈利弯下的上半身直起，嘴唇擦过哈利颈脖间的腺体，不要脸地咬了下去注入属于alpha的气息，哈利不禁慌乱起来，小幅度地挪动，被男人箍地更紧，然后翻身被继续上，哈利觉得自己像是一个荷包蛋，正面煎完还要背面，最后还要被翻个面继续，双腿被迫搭在对方肩上，一次又一次地被撞击，然后感受到一阵从体内而来的疼痛，什么东西顶入了他生殖腔，被压住成结，眼角流下一滴液体，随后昏了过去。

隔着门口的玻璃小窗，哈利看着病房里杰伊手上搭着吊针，玻璃药液顺着细长的输液管，从青色的右手手背静脉血管循环到全身，左手翻着彩绘图画本，棕色卷发耷拉在头上，垂着一双与自己如出一辙的灰蓝色眼睛，认真阅读浏览着手中的画本，有些走神。

“所以格雷森先生，你的配型结果是不合适，很抱歉。”干练的女医生抱着手中的报告本对哈利面露歉意。

哈利垂在裤缝间的手不由握紧，“菲斯特医生，难道就没有别的办法了吗？”，配型结果的不吻合很大程度上给杰伊的治愈可能带来以及重击。

“你知道从遗传学的角度来说，或许孩子的另一个父亲可以，这或许是最大可能通过的参考答案了。”菲斯特医生清瘦的身材披上白大褂显得有些宽大，胸前挂着医院的工作牌，看着哈利无奈地耸了耸肩。

那个疯狂的夜晚让哈利忽然觉得头昏目眩，他霎时间白了脸，向医生说着抱歉，半靠着墙壁，走得极慢，那天夜晚狂风骤雨的冲刷下，哈利得到了第二天早上酸痛不堪被标记的身体，公司合作案最新电影的男主角，还有扎根在他腹中孕育而生的杰伊。

他用药剂将标记掩盖，将剧本丢入垃圾桶中，将错孕而生的杰伊带到了这个世界，将那个屈辱的夜晚和不要脸潜了他还标记完他之后消失无踪的金主选择性遗忘，本以为不会再有任何交集，那些只是不堪的过往，却不出现命运露出欠揍的面庞，将一切埋好伏笔，在四年后给他回忆巨击，将他和那个禽兽再度要牵连到一起，哈利忽然觉得体虚无力。  
Tbc

第二章  
“说句实话哈利，你很让我意外。”凯伦抬眼望着面色冷漠的家伙，“多少人想要这个机会，甚至是挤破了头想要往上搭，可是你轻而易举就把机会丢掉。”

“不要在乎这些过程，有些东西在你踏进这个圈子里的时候就应该选择性丢弃，我可以直白地跟你说，这是你辛辛苦苦被潜规则换来的角色，你为什么不要？”她的右手随意搭在左臂上，偏着头想要循循善诱。

“怎么说呢。”哈利双手交叠，大拇指外翻，“大概就是我和我最后的倔强了吧，我差不都已经一无所有了，所以总是想要留着自己唯一剩下的东西。”，他耸了耸肩，桌上的解约书留下他早就写好的签名。

“违约金我会适当付好，那些条例上的事我不想被拿来说事，本来也算不得什么摇钱树，只是希望不需要闹到明面上太难看，轻易送自己旗下的艺人拿去陪睡，我不介意拿出来鱼死网破。”哈利眼中的那抹蓝带着几分凉意。

“你在威胁我？”凯伦冷哼了一声，“到时候你可不要怪我们公关做得太绝！”

“知道你们惹不起，我只是想离开你们带来弄乱的那些是是非非，如果说要恶心我的话，恭喜你们成功做到了，所以，我别无选择。”哈利嘴角扬起一丝嘲讽。

凯伦撑着办公桌，仔细盯着哈利的双眼，得到的却是毫不退让，“签好一个小时候送过来的保密协议，我就放你走。”她摆了摆手示意哈利坐下，知道没有必要和油盐不进的新人计较太多，看在他还算懂事的份上，的确，他也不算自己手下最出色的那一个，自己不要前程，她也没必要操心太多，想了想她拿起自己办公桌上的座机，按下几个数字。

哈利发誓他再也不想和一个卖自己的人有太大的交集，但是明晃晃的事实摆在自己眼前，他需要顺蔓摸瓜，找到他孩子的另一个父亲，四年前的事，是无论时光怎样洗刷也卸不掉的痕迹。

播出那个号码时，他只觉得努力想要抑制下的冲动，开始冲破那股他强加的束缚力。

斯嘉丽眨了眨眼睛，意识到在睡太晚又要起太早的情况下，为了爱美戴上隐形眼镜绝对是对自身的摧残，课件上热力学动力的讲解成功让那几排学生趴在课桌上闭目养神，她挑了挑眉，指尖滑过花名册，最终落到一个倒霉的名字上，，那人却不自知睡得正熟，“告诉我，joule—Thomson实验所克服的joule实验的两个缺陷，阿沙巴特菲尔德？”

原本安静的教室变得更加安静，被点中名字的人依旧兀自睡得安稳，汤姆看不下去只得尴尬地用手肘碰了碰旁边的家伙，原本趴着的人瞬间坐起，颇有垂死病中惊坐起的既视感。

随后汤姆只得视死如归地站起，“格雷森女士，其中之一是将温度计直接插入系统中，且用了绝热壁，避免了joule实验中由于水浴热容大于气体热容而测温度不准的误差；二是采用了多孔塞，克服了joule实验中启开活塞时的湍流现象。”

“回答正确，荷兰德同学，扣去平时十分，年轻人啊，英雄不是这么当的啊！记得下课后叫醒你旁边的好基友来我办公室一趟。都给我精神点，刚刚睡倒的那三排，完成课后所有练习，中间那个打游戏的，还有和不知道多少个男女朋友发消息的小子给我收敛一下下堂课给我交上理想气体方程下，证明物理量压力P为状态函数，功W不是状态函数用自己的语言，今天，不是时候。”她微笑着眨了眨眼睛，打了个响指，按下手中笔，将PPT翻过下一页。

大家都明白这位阴晴不定的beta老师必然内分泌又失调了。

阿沙揉了揉自己的睡眼，敲了敲老师的办公室的门，“格雷森女士，我...”他刚刚出声。

斯嘉丽做出噤声的动作，示意他把门关上，待到他摸不着头脑地关好门，做到她对面时，只听见她小声地对他来了一句，“新闻系那个南希妹子貌似看上你很久了，帮姐姐一个忙，约她，让她没办法只能错过明天的采访，我就帮你把你好朋友的平时分给加回来。”那张艳丽脸，挤眉弄眼，颇有拉皮条的意味，阿沙内心腹诽道。

灯火通明，斯嘉丽在茶几上摊开一本财经杂志，按着目录翻到那页有关新晋华尔街继承人归来的消息以及采访内容摆开，和哈利一起低着头研究这个看起来衣冠楚楚，但实则道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽。

“彼得帕克，三十二岁，身价不菲，热衷慈善，待人接物温润和气，对于团队运作有着自己的方法，钻石王老五一枚。”在主动过滤掉那些不想深究的专业知识和一些虚与委蛇的话之后，斯嘉丽提取出一些官方毫无意义的内容，对比着网页上的词条，她翻了个白眼瘫在沙发上。

在研究了半宿没有什么实质性的进展之后，斯嘉丽想了想，“难怪我杰伊长得这么帅，可看你们这优秀的基因。”她叹气嘟囔了几句。

哈利只是看着那些可以提取出来的有关资料，面色凝重，图片中带着恰到好处微笑西装革履，站着像是有谁拿着棍子捅菊花的习惯性拘谨，打理得当一看就打了发蜡的背头，修长的身架，还有那双棕色明眸，哈利忽然身上不自觉抖了抖，认真开始先给自己做好心理建设。

桌上那叠文件还没看完，彼得的私人手机就响起，在看到来电显示的那一刻，面色开始变得有几分纠结，最后还是吸了口气平淡地将它接起，“梅姨？”，彼得知道那接起电话的瞬间，他的表情必定于视死如归没什么差别。

“小子，才接电话，赶紧回来吃晚饭，早就跟你报备好上了你行程表的，不要忘了啊！”梅姨拿着电话，小声在房间里踱步道。

“我，梅姨抱歉，我还有一大堆文件没...”彼得推脱之词尚未悉数说完，就立马被堵上。

“I don't care！钱是挣不完的，工作也是做不完的，所以给我回来，马上！”在确定完全阐述完自己的意思之后，她潇洒地将电话挂断。

彼得扶额，想着到这是自己回来后第三次非正式相亲后，看了看桌上的电子数字显示器，理了理桌面，拿上自己的外套，大步走向专用电梯，准备直通地下停车场，急匆匆向自己跑来的秘书简焦急地准备说些什么，他只是看着电梯门合上，最后闭上双眼表示出几分疲惫。

在被梅姨以许久未见，希望他能够陪吃晚饭的借口下，入了圈套，变成吃饭为辅，相亲为主的变质社交活动时，除了礼貌的接受，礼貌的拒绝对方，认真的服从梅姨的话以外，彼得实在是别无他法。

餐桌上收拾的三副餐具很快，一副伴着梅姨的退场变成了摆设，彼得看着盘中的鱼子酱和奶油小薄饼，食不知味，天花板上垂下的水晶吊灯散的光线落出富丽堂皇的味道，彼得举着手中的高脚杯，浅酌了一口巴黎之花香槟，望着自己的又一个相亲对象，实在是相顾无言，整场气氛尤为尴尬。

口袋里震动的私人电话及时将他从欲逃未逃的状态中拯救出来，接通之后，是他此时无比可爱的秘书简的声音，“总裁，您母校派来的校刊记者还在候客室等着，需要我叫他回去改时间再来吗？”

彼得微笑着向女方表示了歉意，离开餐桌走向客厅，“不必，我马上过来。”说完便马上挂断了。

刚刚推开大门，彼得就被梅姨叫住，“上哪去，甜点和水果还没上呢。”梅姨扫了一眼餐桌上有些不知所措的姑娘，望向彼得时眼神透出几分凌厉。

“实在是抱歉，母校派来的校刊记者在候客室等了许久，过几天就是校庆，今天要是不让那学生采访完，只怕是不好交差，替我对温蒂女士说声抱歉，我没办法只能先走了啊！”彼得说着将西装外套穿上，拿着车钥匙快步就跑出去了。

梅姨看着彼得的背影蹙着眉最后只能默默地回到餐桌上。

发动汽车后，转了几条路，夜色渐浓，高架上小堵了一番，彼得只能看着前方的车尾，等着什么时候交通能够疏通。

摇开车窗，彼得将领带解开衬衫最上面那颗纽扣也松开，将刚刚的闷气吐了出来。

斯嘉丽好心地给哈利理了理夹克衫，看到在穿上格子衫和牛仔裤，再把金发附在额前打乱后瞬间变身少年的大外甥，看着自己眼尾处的细纹，内心惆怅不已。

“seriously？确定要以这种方式，我觉得很不自在。”哈利看着小姨有些纠结。

“我可是费尽心思叫小傻去撩了妹子，才换到一个有正当理由进帕克集团，你还得感谢我可以搞到这个机会。毕竟我们是小门小户的，要攀上那大佬，确实没什么机会。”说完，斯嘉丽从桌上将问题和自动笔递给了哈利。

“我，我该直接单刀直入还是委婉点说？”对于这场会面，哈利到现在还觉得是个错误。

“说句实话，我觉得这件事希望缥缈，但是总归要试一下，哈利相信自己，不信你再照照镜子，看着就招人喜欢想要包养的大学生模样。”斯嘉丽快眨了眨右眼。

想到要对一个可以说是完全陌生的人提出莫名其妙的要求，和讨要东西，这挑战，直接就在最初形成时就注定了是一个不可能完成的任务，“那我先走了啊。”哈利关门准备离去。

“早去早回，你这样像不像《五十度灰》啊？”斯嘉丽倚着门框，忽然说道。

“收起你那莫名其妙的恶意揣测，为人师表就不能正经一点？”哈利有些无奈。

“最讨厌你们这种有偏见的人了，老师怎么了，老师就不能在业余生活有点自己的乐子啊！”斯嘉丽挤眉弄眼后，给了哈利一个拥抱，“会没事的，一切都会没事的。”她在哈利耳边轻声道。

哈利点了点头在她背上轻拍了几下，然后开车跑到寸土寸金的市中心，在被引到候客室后，呆坐了许久，甚至还无聊地复习了手中那需要采访的问题后，正主还是没有出现，秘书歉意地斟上一杯又一杯的果汁后离去。

或许是沙发太软，或许是室内空调温度调的很适宜，昨夜无法入眠惴惴不安导致出的两个乌青眼袋挂在眼下，想了想，哈利蜷缩成一团，带着等了许久未进食空空如也的胃，有些疲惫的靠着，闭上双眼，明明一开始还能感知到外界，最后就睡了过去。

当彼得推开门时，看到蜷在沙发上小憩的人时，说来奇怪，总觉得有几分异样，杂乱的金发，稍显单薄瘦削的身躯，不知为何，对这样一个学生产生了想要一探究竟的感觉。

彼得晃了晃头，将这莫名其妙的想法驱逐于脑海之中，想了想也不好把人家叫醒，室内空调调的适宜，但想了想，看着男生略显苍白的脸色，他还是将西装脱下，披到了对方身上。

想着自己一下午处理工作，将对方晾在这，彼得着实有些过意不去，看着对方的有些娃娃气的脸，总觉得有些相识，看到他动了动再次将自己缩成一团的样子，彼得觉得有几分可爱，拿着放在茶几上的采访问题，他按了按自动笔开始逐一回答了起来。  
Tbc

第三章  
在看到那些老调重弹的问题之后，彼得耐着性子用自己平常的作调一一回复了，当看见问及有关伴侣偏好的问题时，他瞥了眼沙发上呼吸均匀的人，写下了合乎眼缘就好的极度不负责任的答案。

在将所有问题完成之后，彼得有些心累，被推举到台面上之后这些接踵而至没营养的问题回答地多了，可以转而言之给自己做出的设定久了，内心越来越烦躁，比起那些枯燥无味的文字，真正让人透不过起来的是那些永远也挣脱不掉的人情世故与人际交往，平衡心情确实是一个劳心伤神的活计。

候客室灯光朦胧，彼得打掉想要继续工作的心思，托着腮开始慢慢盯着沙发上熟睡的少年，只觉得面部轮廓清晰又模糊，柔软的两腮总是止不住想要掐几下，还有他灵敏鼻子嗅到的那抹淡淡的甜香，无形之中化为一只手扣住隔住记忆的那道大门的门环，噔噔作响。

看着自己的西装在少年的轻微的移动下将要滑到地上，彼得眼疾手快上前，掕起西装衣领，向上给少年轻轻盖上，手指撤离时指腹不小心蹭过他颈脖处的肌肤，在感知到那股皮肤独有的滑腻感后，碰过他的手指霎时间烧了起来，却还是不知怎么昏了头脑，手指拂过落在少年额头上的金发，鼻尖忍不住往那道似有若无的香源靠去，屏住呼吸。

忽然那双紧闭的双目霎时间睁开，透出那一抹灰蓝色，带着不深不浅的相宜感，在长而卷曲颤抖的睫羽下，一双眸子澄澈地倒映出他自己的面孔，彼得觉得被前所未有的吸引力所支配，忍不住越靠越近，就连对方脸颊上的细微绒毛在眼中清晰可见，那双微翘起的红唇是出去眸色中蓝后他眼中唯一可见的鲜明色彩。

前一秒还有气息吐在他面庞上，下一秒就戛然而止，对方和他一起将呼吸屏住食指抵在自己胸口，“帕克先生，请没事不要动手动脚。”

他被戳着，推开了。

心里咯噔一声，彼得没想到就连声音也有一种似曾相识的感觉。

“我就是想看看...”彼得绞尽脑汁思索着想找一个借口，“你脖子上的痣？”当在短短十几秒想出的答案出口后彼得发现自己看起来更像一个变态，他尴尬地咧嘴直起身，将目光移向别处。

“那你为什么视线是在我的脸上？”这位总裁身上的那股松木气息让哈利霎时间神清气爽，可是明明是这个人却不知为何，完全无法把他和那天晚上那个人所重合，感觉不对，说来奇怪，哈利总觉得有些不太对劲。他试图坐正找寻防御安全的最佳方式，却在看到身上盖着的那件属于他人的西装时僵直了身体。

彼得不曾预料到对方的直率，“彼得帕克，很高兴见到你。”为了让这诡异的话题不继续下去，他向对方自我介绍来摆脱这尴尬的场景。

“哈利格雷森。”说着，哈利便把身上的西装捏着衣领递回给了了它的主人。

“很抱歉，让你久等了。”彼得接过西装，顺手流畅穿上，窝着眉眼额头间寄出几道长纹，一副歉意十足的样子。

哈利在沙发上小幅度活动了几下因小憩而显得钝木的四肢，那句‘无所谓，只要把你的血给我就好。’堵在喉咙里，总觉得不知如何开口才好。

所以哈利只是冷漠地摇了摇头，空空的腹中，不合时宜地响起一阵咕噜声，在抬头望向那个曾经的禽兽时眼中划过一丝尴尬。

彼得丝豪不给面子的笑了一声，“作为我霸占了将近整个半天的时间，希望你可以给我一个邀你共进晚餐的机会，哈利？”他将自己刚刚全部答好的采访稿交还给将它带来的主人。

哈利望着周围沉下脸来的天色，好看的眉头打成一个结，憋在胸口的目的硌着他冷硬的疼却无从下手，下意识想要拒绝，并且他们并没有那么熟，没必要用一种让他觉得莫名其妙的语气念出自己的名字。

“就当是给同是天涯沦落人，也没能吃上晚餐的我一个面子，也给我一个展现歉意的机会。”彼得理了理衣襟，走向会客室大门，侧身将门打开，转头望向哈利笑容温和，脸不红心不跳地扯谎，像是一个邀请却还是带着不容置喙的意味。

更多的相处时间，意味着有拖延的可能说明自己的来意，哈利确实不好拒绝。

“我明明记得上一次我询问秘书小姐时，她告诉我你回家用晚餐了，可能晚点才会回来。”哈利嘴角扬起一个弧度，灰蓝色的双眼流出几丝嘲讽。

“可是记着你还在这，所以我只是报个到就立马回来了。”彼得望着哈利挠了挠后脑勺，一副苦恼却又实诚的样子。

哈利发誓，这个家伙真是莫名其妙，搞出一副要和自己调情的样子是怎么回事，一定是流连花丛习以为常，看到有点姿色的都要好好勾搭几番，感觉着实浪费了那张亲民的脸，他身上信息素的味道肆意侵略在自己周旁，带着几分暧昧。

亏得那些报道说他洁身自好，哈利只觉得他就是个衣冠禽兽，只由下半身支配的无耻之徒。

“走吧，哈利。”彼得扬了扬下巴示意道，称呼对方也就这样大大咧咧习惯了起来。

哈利心里觉得对方一百个没安好心，但是想了想还在病床上的杰伊，只能再憋了一口气，跟着对方乘着私人电梯，直接被关在㬝光瓦亮的电梯内，低着头不经意瞄到壁面反光时，自己被对方毫不客气各种注视的影像。

“I’m fine，fuck you！”哈利在自己内心默念着，企图让自己冷静下来。

该死的家伙办公楼过高，导致自己要经受如此长被盯着的别扭感。哈利对此很是惆怅。

最后电梯到了地下停车场，哈利下意识地想要与对方隔开点距离走开，却被他突然伸出的长手不留痕迹地揽住使得自己靠向他，刚刚准备要甩开时，对方却又收住了手，笑意盈盈地对着自己。

“这边走，我的车在这边。”彼得帕克如是对他说道。

“我想去外面取我自己的车就好。”哈利觉得自己的答案离婉言拒绝差了不止一条街，却发现对方是个不识言下之意的人。

“不，现在这个时间段车多，既然我们一起，你坐我旁边就好了，要不然把你弄丢了怎么办。”彼得帕克十分‘客气地表述道’。

哈利认为这个家伙不但品德败坏，而且还脑子不好使，可能是当初小时候脑袋被门夹过，又或者去过西部当牛仔，被牛撞过。哈利百般想要推辞，最后却还是被对方请上了车。

坐在副驾驶座上，忽然环出一只手绕过自己正面，给自己系上安全带。哈利觉得别扭，耳尖蹭的一下变热，哈利猜想必定是车内温度过高。

司机还算用心开车直视前方，但是在车内不知怎么竟然比在电梯内还压抑。

“平时在课堂外有什么别的兴趣爱好吗？”开着车的司机——彼得帕克忽然开口问道。

这是想要没事找什么共同语言？哈利抿着嘴唇想了想，“打游戏和看书。”

或许是对方不打游戏，因此，自热而然地将话题转到有关阅读书籍方面去了。

像是突然来了兴趣，“一般看什么书，海明威的吗？”彼得好奇地问道。

“不，《五十度灰》。”在被小姨践行时脑抽听来的话，让哈利只能脑抽地回答了起来，为了表示自己并不是肤浅之辈，哈利决定还是用自己经过大脑的思考语言进行补救，“你知道的，电影拍的太糟糕，远没有书来的好看。”哈利补充道。

嗯，哈利知道，这下更糟糕了！

或许是为了维护自己的形象，也或许是对方不知道。长着小鹿眼，温和脸的帕克总裁很明显地将眉连成了一字，“有空或许我可以去拜读一下。”

哈利只是用鼻音应和了一下，没再说些什么了。

本来以为会有经典的总裁标配，高档餐厅，但是出乎意料，他被带到了河边，蜿蜒着盏盏小灯，木架下这片区域的主人似乎和帕克总裁熟识，招呼着就摆好了烤架。

就像是回到了自己家中，彼得熟悉地进屋端出新榨好的果汁摆放在木桌上，将外套脱下，解开衬衫袖扣上翻，露出他健康的蜜色肌肤，然后将摆在碟子中的食物熟稔地放上烤架，刷好色拉油和调料，听着烤肉在铁架上滋滋作响偶尔冒出些许星火和烟，然后传出特有的香气。

哈利本着自己动手丰衣足食的原则，认真的烤着自己手上的小土豆和青菜小虾子，对于做这种事，哈利没有彼得熟练，有时总会被对方握着手教着他如何适时翻滚刷酱，他的手暖的惊人。

可能是总裁的话，可信度极低，说着没有吃晚饭，结果将烤好的东西悉数都递给了自己，沾着一身烟火气热情大方的像个邻家大男孩，忽然身上假正经的气息丢了不少。

哈利觉得整个人舒服了许多，也就不客气大快朵颐了起来，伴着鲜榨好的果汁，嘴角留下油渍，刚觉得嘴角痒痒地却被忽然出现的纸巾擦过，抬头望去，对方笑得一脸欠揍地看着自己。

“你，不吃点？”哈利适当地提问道。

“叫我彼得就好，”他对哈利真诚地说道，“我刚刚吃了点，不是很饿，你多吃点吧，说句实话，我喜欢看你吃东西的样子。”

烤架内炭火温度烫的彼得脸微红，只是一句没有必要的客套话却还要加上末尾一句莫名其妙的回答，哈利想，这位总裁必然是荷尔蒙多的无处安放了，哈利一口气喝下杯中的所有果汁，希望自己不要遭受毒手就好。

哈利最后将碟子内最后食物解决完后，感觉腹中整个撑的难受，站起来想要消消食，对着河面吹来的晚风，刚刚暖暖的酣畅之意被吹得清醒了一点。

沿着河岸走了几步，看见彼得将车开出，在驾驶座上，示意他上车。

想到自己一下脑抽，忘了把车开出来，导致现在只能上贼船，不知道能否安全到家时，哈利只觉得人生该是有多喜欢和他开玩笑啊！

上车再次闻到车上熟悉的车载香水味，哈利忍不住摇开了车窗，望向窗外夜景灯光思索了再三，“帕克先生，你考虑和我们学校联合一起做有关献血的慈善吗？你知道现如今血源相当稀缺，要是可以带头献一份绵薄之力的话，也有助于你的公益形象。”

握在方向盘的手忽然僵了一下，没有想过忽然哈利会提出这种提议，“慈善捐赠我倒的确是一直在做，而这有关的切身公益，我的确没有接触过，但是现在天色不早了，如果你近来几天有空的话，我不介意和你面谈有关事项。”

“大概就是去和我们学校有合作关系的医院献血就好，具体事项就这么多。”哈利有些心虚，比起来说‘我们两一起睡过，然后不小心有了个儿子，现在想看看你的配型结果，你方便帮个忙吗’，这样迂回倒是让哈利减了不少尴尬，“要是你确实想知道更为具体的活动内容的话，只怕我要回去整理资料报告给你了。”哈利想了想还是应该要自己在从中作梗比较好，就是这样唯一一点美中不足的便是，他得再见他，对于哈利来说这样着实纠结。

“嗯。”彼得点了点头，“那我先送你回家，告诉我地址就好。”

“你送我回你公司取车就好，不必麻烦你了。”向来没有必要告诉这个家伙自己的老巢，泄露住宅信息。

“那你明天有空吗？”彼得扭动方向盘拐弯问道。

哈利想着事情还是趁热打铁，趁早解决为好，思考了一下明日的安排，“明天上午应该有空。”

“真巧，我明天上午也有空，那你明天坐计程车来我公司就好，车费我报销，现在只要给我一个送你回家的机会就好。”看着那几条交叉大道，想着自己要是不这样从了对方，有可能会被丢到荒郊野岭处可怜地走回家，可怜的是哈利他的方向感确实不好。

最后哈利只能屈服于对方的淫威之下，含着委屈，报上了一个地址。

司机闻言，忽然变得欢快了起来，在他转过头微笑着看了自己一眼哈利得知的。

最后兜里几个圈，车速渐减，慢悠悠地停下后，坐在驾驶座上的家伙忽然将手放到安全带扣点的位置，与最初上车时的动作不同，哈利可以感觉到对方的鼻尖抵在自己脖子处，有温热的气体呼出，整个人像是要笼罩在他身上，最后为他解开了安全带，然后才慢悠悠地离开。

哈利说不清是什么感觉，只是忽然有种毛骨悚然的异样感，他深吸了口气，报上了一句再见，颤抖着手打开车门离开了，没有看清对方的表情。

当哈利在路口想着要再走一段路才能到家时也在庆幸，一点也不想让对方知道自己住哪，想着斯嘉丽明天要开着自己的小破车去学校了，只怕今天晚上要被批斗。

而驾驶座上看着他离去背影的人，眼中燃起莫名的兴奋与渴望，“再见，小甜橙，可惜明天我见不到你，不过没关系，我可是很有信心能够在属于我的黑夜将你拐上床的，宝贝！”

直到背影走远，他才发动车子转弯离开了。

Tbc


End file.
